In my veins
by TheDarkraven17
Summary: Dick Grayson tiene una gran responsabilidad y mas ahora que ella se a ido para siempre, Denle una oportunidad porfavor
1. Chapter 1

Hola, espero que esta historia sea de su agrado :3

Teen Titans no me pertenece

* * *

Cada tarde, todos los días, él iba por su pequeña a la escuela, aún que había veces que uno de sus amigos lo hacía cuando tenía que poner en su lugar a algún villano. Era un padre muy ocupado pero siempre se preocupaba por darle toda su atención a su princesa de 7 años, la pequeña tenía gran interés por lo que hacía su padre. Prácticamente lo hacían todo juntos, investigaba con él por las noches aún que le ordeñara que se fuera a dormir, también lo acompañaba en los entrenamientos, aún que ella siempre distraía a sus compañeros, siempre vio que tenía grandes habilidades, así que llevaban unos cuantos años desde que inició su entrenamiento, por ahora solo se encargaba de la flexibilidad, unos cuantos saltos en las paredes y defensa.

- ¡Papi!- la pequeña se lanzó hacia él haciendo que perdiera un poco de equilibro pero pronto lo recuperó y la abrazo con fuerza -Rápido, quiero ir, quiero ir!

- Ya, ya, tranquila, en un momento llegamos, ponte el casco- El gran padre le da un casco rojo a su hija. En un principio se lo iba a comprar rosa por el simple hecho de ser niña pero ésta siempre tuvo un odio por ese color y aunque abiertamente no lo expresaba, él se daba cuenta perfectamente ya que cuando le obsequiaban cosas de ese tono solo respondía con un "gracias" pero al día siguiente no había rastro de ellas.  
Incluso ahora, ¿Por qué su pequeña se empeñaba en que la recogiera en motocicleta si tenía a su disposición un buen auto? No lo entendía pero se sentía agusto con ella a su lado, era casi como su ángel guardián. Siempre era una odisea llevar a su niña consigo pero le agradaba. El trayecto era mucho más fácil así y le encantaba que para cuando ambos llegaran, Alfred ya tenía la comida lista.

- Señorita Grayson ¿Qué tal le fue en la escuela?- Alfred se acerca y ofrece a ambos una taza de chocolate caliente. El clima no era muy apropiado que digamos para una niña de 7 años que no llevaba un sweater que la protegiera a pesar del de su uniforme escolar color azul marino que a duras penas lograba calentarla un poco. - Debería de ir más tapada o pescara un resfriado.

- Me fue muy bien, jugamos a ver quién saltaba más lejos en el columpio y yo gane- decía orgullosa, mientras tomaba su chocolate y se le enmarcaban los bigotitos más lindos. A ella le desagradaba que sucediera aquello pues era una niña impecable pero de vez en cuando se lo permitía a ese chocolate travieso para luego limpiárselo delicadamente con una toallita de papel.

- Por supuesto, es una Grayson, lo llevan en la sangre.

- ¿Dónde está Bruno?- Interrumpió prontamente, parecía que tenía algo de urgencia por encontrarlo.

- Trabajando como siempre señor Richard- Apenas si Richard había probado su chocolate y aun así dejo que Alfred les retirara a ambos las tazas.  
- Papa, ¿hoy entrenaremos?

- Hoy no cielo, más tarde iremos con los muchachos, ¿Por qué no vas a cambiarte? Alfred ya te preparo la ropa-La pequeña Grayson asintió contenta aunque su padre sabía que no lo demostraría, subió las escaleras de golpe mientras su padre le daba la espalda.  
- Mucho trabajo amo Dick?-

-Sí. Los chicos quieren verla, dicen que hace más alegre el lugar vamos a estar fuera unos días...tu...-

- Sus maletas están en el auto señor-

- Gracias Alfred- Richard se acerca al ventanal más próximo, una cortina le cubre la vista pero no es el paisaje a quien quiere ver. Su pequeña se queja un poco al saberse descubierta y es que no puede evitarlo, tiene una mente poderosa para su corta edad. Ni siquiera se había cambiado la ropa - Roxanne ya vámonos.

- ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?- Hace un puchero

- Hace 15 minutos- la carga-¿Ya te despediste de tu abuelo?

- Si- él sonríe y ambos se despiden de Alfred.

* * *

Ya en la base, la niña Roxanne disfrutaba de unos waffles mientras los adultos discutían.  
- Entonces ¿No hay señal de ella?... ¿Ninguna?-

- Nightwing... Si ella estuviera viva, ya hubiera regresado... Es su madre… su hija…-

- ¿Qué tal si revivió? Y si lo hizo así ¿Qué tal si no recuerda nada?- el siempre insistía, todos se miraron, tal vez tenía razón después de todo ya lo había hecho con anterioridad.

- Seguiremos buscando... ¿Pero y si no lo hizo? Rox no puede estar así siempre...Necesitará de una madre-

- ¿Intentan decirme que quieren que busque un remplazo? No. Y juro por Dios que lo he intentado pero ella nunca le dirigió la palabra. Rox aún la recuerda y… tiene fotos de ella, incluso busca imágenes de su madre en noticias o periódicos, no le importa si la imagen está muy borrosa-

- Y ella ha demostrado...- pregunta Zatanna pero Nightwing concluye la frase

- Tener poderes?... No. Solo su amor por los libros, las artes marciales y el té-  
- Y recuerda algo?-

- Creo que no... Canario dice que tal vez el trauma fue demasiado grande que su cerebro lo bloqueo para no dañar su sistema límbico y su sistema nervioso central-

- No se pero… ¿Y si pudiéramos hacer que… intentara recordar?-

- ¿Cómo?- Pregunta Nightwing sin entender exactamente que quería Wally con certeza

- Tu hija y mi primo se llevaran bien- Wally lo mira- Además dudo que conviva con otro niño en el mundo de los súper héroes-

- No lo sé, Roxanne tiene actitudes de su madre, no creo que sea buena idea-

- Vamos, padre alarmado, no creo que pase nada malo- decía Wally despreocupado confiaba en su instinto.

* * *

Hola espero que les este gustando,Agradecimientos a BJ por ayudarme a subir ,mejorar unas cosas y animarme al igual que Missa a subir esto xD

Roxanne es de mi creación así que espero que les sea de agrado la pequeña :)

El titulo de esta historia es por la canción de In my veins de Andrew Belle, gracias y espero sus reviews


	2. Chapter 2

Teen Titans no me pertenece, la única que si es Roxanne

Ahora que esta todo aclarado...

* * *

Al día siguiente Wally llega acompañado de un pequeño castaño de lindos ojos verdes, unos pocos años mayor a Roxanne. La niña se aferraba indiscutiblemente a la mano de Nightwing. Él vestía un pantaloncillo rojo y una sudadera amarilla y Roxanne, pantaloncillos negros, una sudadera azul claro, casi como el traje de su padre; y un broche rosa en el lado izquierdo de su cabecita el cual recogía su cabello hacia un lado.

- Veo que tiene fuerza - Wally ríe. Ambos adultos con sus respectivos niños avanzan hacia una sala donde lo único que había eran dos silloncitos acolchonados y cuatro puntitos rojos parpadeantes, en realidad cámaras de vigilancia. De otra manera, Nightwing no hubiera casi obligado a Rox a quedarse allí con el otro niño.

Desde otra sala, ambos adultos miraban por las pantallas a los dos niños detrás de las cámaras. Rox permanecía sentada, inmóvil en su respectivo lugar mientras que el pequeño movía sus piernitas arriba y abajo del silloncito y miraba hacia todos lados moviendo su cabeza.

- Te dije que era una mala idea – Wally comenzaba a creer que así era, cuando observó que Bart se levantó de un brinco y camino directamente hacia Roxanne.

- Se llevaran bien – Rebate Wally. ambos siguen observando cómo se desarrolla la charla entre los menores.

- Uh… Hola… Eh… Mi nombre es Bartholomew Henry Allen… pero me gusta más que me digan Bart, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Roxanne… Grayson – parpadea un par de veces ante la sonrisa tan dulce que Bart le dedica en forma de agradecimiento – Pero puedes decirme Rox.

- Mucho gusto Rox – Bart le extiende la mano izquierda pretendiendo un apretón de manos afectuoso. Roxanne duda un poco en hacerlo pero finalmente también extiende su brazo derecho hasta estrechar la mano de Bart. – Estoy seguro que seremos buenos amigos.

La charla siguió animada para Bart y poco menos para Roxanne ya que de vez en cuando lanzaba respuestas un poco dudosas o solo respondía con un sí, no o tal vez y no es que el niño no le cayera bien sino que era que no confiaba mucho en aquel muchacho de ojos verdes y mirada tierna.

- Entonces… tu papa es Nightwing ¿cierto? – Rox solo asiente – Genial! … espera… ¿Y tú broche rosa?, ¿No tenías un broche rosa hace un rato?

- Eh… si pero… odio ese color –

- Que extraño… a todas las niñas que conozco les gusta el rosa. –

- Pues a mí no –

- Pienso que es genial, raro pero genial. No hay muchas personas como tú por aquí. Rox comenzaba a interesarse un poco más por aquel niño.

- ¿Hablas en serio? –

- ¡Claro!... y si no te gusta el rosa… ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? – De la emoción contenida, Rox apenas si le había entendido a las palabras tan rápidas dirigidas hacia su persona.

- Azul, morado y… negro.

- Chica misteriosa… genial!

Rox estaba tan sorprendida por la actitud de Bart. Era un niño bastante alegre y raramente le caía bien a pesar de que llevaba solo una hora de haberlo conocido. Cualquier otro niño en su situación hubiera hecho un drama de aquello y la hubiera tachado de fenómeno.

- Siendo la hija de un superhéroe como Nightwing… supongo que no te molestara ensuciarte ni nada. Tú la traes! – Le toco levemente el hombro y salió corriendo al lado contrario a donde se encontraban. Rox se levantó de su lugar pero no lo siguió. Había visto como otros niños jugaban a lo mismo pero jamás había intentado hacerlo… hasta ahora.

- Vamos Rox tienes que atraparme – Rox tardo unos minutos antes de olvidarse de todo y comportarse como una verdadera niña de 7 años quien juega libremente con otro de su edad.

No le costó casi nada atrapar a Bart ya que las habilidades heredadas por su padre le eran de gran ayuda pues podía esquivar fácilmente los intentos de Bart de atraparla, en cambio para el pequeño era un poco más que difícil poder darle alcance… era divertido hacerlo. Por un momento las cámaras de vigilancia dejaron de captarlos. Los dos habían salido a jugar entre los pasillos, sus risas se escuchaban por todas partes gracias al eco que proporcionaba cierto vacío en el lugar.

- No quería decir esto pero… te lo dije! – Wally se vio presa de la emoción al saber que el inicio de su plan había funcionado.

- Ya. Ya entendí Wally. Tenías razón. Te debo una comida. – dejaron de observar las cámaras para salir al pasillo y encontrarse a lo lejos a dos pequeñitos riendo divertidamente. No se preocupaban en lo absoluto por su seguridad pues tenían todo bajo control. Los dos adultos entraron a otra sala donde lo único que había eran pantallas holográficas que mostraban a héroes de todo el mundo luchando contra sus villanos y un panel de control.

- No hay señal de ella. –

- Viejo ya te dije que la encontraremos… si es que sigue con… -

- Aunque hay actividad aquí, aquí y aquí. – Definitivamente Wally no se imaginaba por lo que Nightwing estaba pasando pero si era realista. Las probabilidades de encontrar a su esposa era de un 5%.

Un par de puntitos rojos en el mapa mundial indicaban los lugares que Nightwing creía probables en lo que ella pudiera haber estado, solo era cuestión de investigar un poco más. Wally estaba seguro que si no fuera por su hija, Dick no estaría ahora en este lugar; se veía tan perdido sin su esposa, era ella quien siempre le daba las palabras justas para este tipo de situaciones.

- Papi, papi! – los dos pequeños llegan corriendo a la sala donde ambos se encontraban.

- ¿Qué sucede cielo? – Nightwing nunca la había visto así de hiperactiva, ahora culpaba a Bart.

- Papi, Bart y yo queremos salir a jugar afuera. ¿Podemos? –

- No lo creo, hace mucho frió y no estás bien abrigada –

- Eso se soluciona con mi abrigo. Por favor papa. – Rox jala incesablemente su mano.

- No Roxy. – los niños hacen una expresión graciosa en el rostro, es un puchero donde fruncen un poco el entrecejo y levantan el labio inferior. ¿Quién podría resistírseles?

-Ah… está bien. Vallan por sus abrigos – Los niños era la mayor felicidad de ambos así que no podía negarse. Nadie podría hacerlo, aun sin usar ese truco viejo de la cara tierna y berrinche Nightwing tenía en mente ya la respuesta solo era cuestión de rogar un poco más. Incluso ellos mismo necesitaban un poco de diversión y sus pequeñitos su compañía.

- Niños… uno nunca puede decirles que no hasta que las pagas cuando son adolescentes ¿no es así?

-Eso es lo peor de todo, la adolescencia. Cuando los chicos comienzan a interesarse por el sexo opuesto – Nightwing tiene una expresión en su rostro indescifrable. El por supuesto había sido adolescente y se había enamorado pero el solo pensar que lo mismo pasaría con Rox en unos años más simplemente le desagradaba y peor aún si para entonces ella no aparecía.

- No dejare que se lleven a mi hija –

- Suerte con eso Nightwing porque no dudo que tu hija se convierta en una hermosa mujer como su madre. Tan solo imagínate a varios chicos molestándola para obtener su atención – Nightwing ya tiene sobre el la mirada tan fría y amenazadora que su esposa solía utilizar.

- Ya, ya viejo… Solo decía. –

* * *

La tarde pasó de lo más relajado que podía estar. Los niños estaban divirtiéndose y ellos también. Los pocos héroes que había dentro del recinto investigaron la fidelidad de la señal de esos puntos parpadeantes de los que Nightwing les había mostrado poco antes de salir con su hija. Y todo parecía un callejón sin salida, todos estaban cansados ya.

- Amigo… Sé que es doloroso para ti pero… ¿Podrías contarme que paso en realidad? – los niños ya estaban dormidos así que, podían hablar tranquilamente sin necesidad de vigilar sus palabras por temor a que ellos escuchasen.

-¿Cómo fue que la perdieron? – Dick saca de su cinturón una gema roja, la observa por unos instantes y la pasa a la mano de Wally.

- Fue el año pasado… Unos días antes de cumpleaños de Rox… Ella estaba perdida, ambos nos volvimos locos. Sabíamos exactamente quién era el causante de nuestra locura y no podíamos hacer nada… entonces…-

* * *

Muahaha, al fin subi esto -w-, creo que subiré los caps los fines de semana :3, Entonces ¿Como se llevaran Bart y Roxanne de ahora en adelante? Que le pasado a la esposa de Dick? Solo yo lo se -w- y ustedes lo sabrán pronto, pero mientras los dejare en suspenso.

Bjlauri- Jeje, gracias amiga, también gracias por lo de este cap, eres grande -w-, principe peludo? xD

michel95- Solo te diria que cualquiera podria ser su su madre, todas menos StarFire e_e (ella no me cae muy bien)

BBangel- Que bueno que te agrade Roxanne apenas me atreví a sacarla a la luz de los Fanfic y que bueno no soy la unica, pense que no iban a tomar bien esa pareja *o* y Claro que tiene sus buenas razones, espero que te guste este capitulo y gracias por el review :3

Artemisa-Cazadora- jeje gracias, ya vez que nunca me aburro de escribir y eso ya lo has comprobado y muchas gracias no me hubiera animado sin ti

Speisla Cartoon Catoon- Desaparecida! Que milagro! Y no me e olvidado de ti, solo que ya no te visto, de por si la diferencia de horario (ejem y tus mil y un actividades) no te e podido ver y mucho menos por que me pasaron a la tarde en mi escuelita querida -_- Como sea, te recomiendo que te abras una cuenta de Skype para estar mas en contacto (ya que solo ese jala con el inter de mi cel y mi msn no funciona) ahi me avizas cuando la abras y seguimos hablando ^^

Almafuerte- Gracias, y si Raven! jaja, Me alegra que no te desagrade Rae como pareja, pues lo dudo mucho, primero hay que ver si logran convencer a los creadores de hacerla (ya que la serie fue cancelada al igual que Linterna Verde) Pero si te interesa puedes pasarte por mi DeviantArt que esta en mi perfil e hice un dibujo de las aves en estilo YJ ^^

Gracias por sus Reviews y espero ansiosa mas, hasta luego


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno chicos, Aqui esta el nuevo capi, tuve mucha ayuda de Bjlauri en este, mucas gracias amiga te quiero , no se que haría sin ti ^w^ y disculpa las molestias

* * *

No había rastros de su niña, ambos estaban agotados, estresados, no sabían que podía hacerle él a su pequeña. Las horas seguían pasando, angustiosas, terribles e inagotables hasta que al fin, ella había encontrado una pista. Era una iglesia que se encontraba abandonada, pudieron saberlo por lo deteriorada que estaba, su interior no era mejor que el exterior, pareciera que hacia miles de años que la habían abandonado cuando algo grande sucedió allí, algo malo, siniestro.

Encontraron una puerta, conducía hacia el interior. No había nada más que un hueco al fondo, eran escaleras que desembocaban hacia abajo, quien sabe cuántos metros de profundidad, optaron por iniciar su descenso. Notaron pronto por las débiles luces de las antorchas prendidas de las paredes que, estaban en una trampa. A ella no le importaba si lograba sacar a su pequeñita de ese lugar horrible donde solo el hedor a muerte impregnaba sus fosas nasales.

Cuanto más bajaban, menos veían la hora de llegar y era preocupante porque para este punto, el hedor se hacía más fuerte mientras encontraban a su paso cadáveres recientes esparcidos por todas las escaleras, a partir de ese momento, estaban seguros que pronto encontrarían el primer obstáculo para llegar a su princesa. Más pronto de lo que pensaron, dos sujetos vestidos con túnicas rojas se lanzaron contra ellos. Ambos cuidaban la puerta que les impedía el paso, no fue ningún problema para Nightwing y Raven derrotarlos, habían tenido enemigos más poderosos que ellos y también habían caído. Cada uno se colocó uno de los uniformes que los tipos portaban, así, al menos podían tener a su favor el efecto sorpresa.

Detrás de la puerta había un largo pasillo que conducía al otro extremo de las entrañas de la iglesia a la que habían entrado. Se colaron entre la multitud, gente seguramente que estaban ahí por algún motivo de importancia. Las túnicas que vestían eran las mismas que la de los tipos que habían vencido anteriormente, una suerte en realidad. Lo poco o mucho que sabía Raven sobre el tema no sería suficiente para vencer a lo que se estaban enfrentando.

No era tan difícil identificar al líder de tan aberrante reunión. Era más que evidente que el tipo con el cráneo de una de sus víctimas en la cabeza y atuendo rojo parado frente a una cama de piedra y teniendo como adorno una burbuja de cristal rojo a su lado izquierdo. Raven llegó a saber algunas cosas sobre él, como que era llamado El Hermano Sangre. Este hombrecito podía manipular la mente de las personas una vez que mordía cualquier parte del cuerpo de sus víctimas, así podía obtener mayor fuerza, conocimiento y poder. Este sujeto era realmente terrible, una vez que acababa con la vida de su "madre" la cambiaba por otra.

Esa burbuja roja estaba sostenida únicamente por frágiles inervaciones que conducían energía de quien sabe Dios qué lugar y cuál era su fuente. Ambos pudieron notar que la capsula no estaba vacía. Su pequeña hija estaba ahí dentro, parecía dormida. A señal del Hermano Sangre, los fieles comenzaron a recitar un especie de cántico o alabanza, ni siquiera Raven pudo entender cuál era el mensaje, sin embargo, de los pilares que sostenían el techo, comenzaron a formarse translucidas figuras de monjes cadavéricos con las huesudas manos extendidas hacia el frente como pidiendo una limosna.

- La gema nació de un fuego maligno... - Las raíces comenzaron a moverse a la sola mención de esas palabras por momentos carentes de sentido, atravesaron la capsula y conforme seguían los rezos, el cuerpo de la pequeña era rodeado por esas raíces. A la pequeña, le dolía el cuerpo al solo tacto, parecía que estaba en llamas por las marcas que comenzaban a brotar de su cuerpecito hacia el exterior. Marcas del color de la sangre que la hacían retorcer de dolor. Cada marca le ardía sobremanera pero sus padres a pesar de la alerta encendida en sus cabezas, no podían llegar a su hija y eso a ellos también les dolía en lo más profundo de sus almas. La pequeña Roxanne corría un inminente peligro ante la presencia de sus padres, eso lo sabían pero estaban en juego contra reloj pues el Hermano Sangre ya los había detectado.

- Raven… pensé que no llegarías a la ceremonia. Tu padre estará feliz de que lo recibas. Más aun al darle a tu hija como portal- Raven intenta liberar a su hija con sus propios poderes pero una energía mas poderosa que la suya se lo impide - No puedes interferir con la ceremonia-

- Roxanne, despierta! Estoy aquí!- Su energía seguía fluyendo de su cuerpo a la burbuja creando en ella pequeñas grietas que podrían ser muy útiles.

- Mamá... Mamá- Roxanne abre lentamente sus bellos ojos color azul, los cuales cambian a un radical color rojizo brillante. Raven se niega a aceptar el hecho de que su hija pase por lo que ella tuvo que pasar. Su energía incrementa considerablemente mientras Nightwing pelea incesablemente contra la gente adoradora del demonio haciéndoles retroceder para dar espacio a Raven a que libere a su hija de esa prisión. Todo se repite de nuevo. Roxanne ahora es utilizada como conducto para abrir un portal a otra dimensión.

- Roxanne escúchame!... intenta concentrarte, yo sé que tú puedes- le suplica su madre.

El portal estaba casi hecho en su totalidad, las palabras ya no servían de nada. Una enorme garra sale desde dentro haciendo añicos la capsula y creando una explosión de poderes sin igual. Los gritos de admiración no se hicieron esperar mientras los aturdidos padres intentan salvar a su hija de las garras de ese ser monstruoso. Un ser tan despiadado, sanguinario y cruel que hasta en planetas que ni siquiera sabían que existía era legendario, su nombre: Trigon el Terrible.

- Trigon baja a mi hija ahora!- sus ojos brillan con fuerza y prepara sus poderes rodeando sus manos con su energía oscura lista para atacar.

-Muchachita tonta, te recuerdo que tus poderes no me hacen daño. Y por lo que se, esta pequeña es mi nieta. ¿Es que uno ya no puede ver a su familia tranquilamente?- el mira a la pequeña y pone su garra en su cabeza- Ahora ella me pertenece, al igual que tú, gracias por darme otro portal, fuiste de mucha utilidad-

- Esto no ha terminado!- Nightwing se lanza desde arriba arrojando un birdrang hacia el rostro de Trigon, cegándolo momentáneamente. Esto es aprovechado por los padres preocupados quienes van en busca de la pequeña niña que cae desde lo alto al ser soltada por la gigantesca mano de Trigon. Nightwing logra sujetar a tiempo a Roxanne y ordena a su madre que la ponga a salvo.

- Raven puedes cerrar el portal?- pregunta un angustiado Nightwing.

- La única que puede hacerlo es Roxanne... Pero ella no… -

- No hay otra opción... tienes… tienes que despertarla-

- Richard… tener poderes ya es cansado, un portal requiere de casi toda tu concentración, ella ni siquiera… - Nightwing no le permite seguir hablando pero a cambio le sujeta la mano para darle fortaleza.

- Lo sé... Pero es nuestra hija... Y estoy seguro de que ella puede... Recuerda, no hay imposibles para nosotros- Raven sujeta con más fuerza la mano de Richard.

- No será fácil y requiere de mucho esfuerzo de su parte. Es necesario que los distraigas-

- Haré lo que pueda... Ten cuidado- Nightwing sale en busca de un solo objetivo y ese es impedir que los malos toquen a sus dos grandes amores.

- Rox, Roxanne despierta cariño- ella la sacude un poco y la niña comienza a abrir sus ojitos ahora ya azules- Gracias a Azar-

- Mama?- mira a su alrededor

- Cariño necesito que me escuches...-

Nightwing se defendía con los que podía el usaba bombas de humos, sus birdrang y con sus bastones. Realmente estaba poniendo mucho empeño en que nadie se les acercara.

- No interfieras en nuestros planes!- Después de haber vencido a la mayoría de los mortales seguidores, el hermano sangre ahora peleaba con el. Lo mejor sería no dejar que lo mordiera.

- Humanó patético, como te atreves a interferir!? Esa chiquilla y su madre me pertenecen!- un pequeño destello lo deslumbro revelando su portal de regreso- No! Raven!- empezó a destruir varias columnas y escucha el grito de la pequeña.

- Roxanne no te asustes yo estoy aquí... mírame, voy a protegerte, papa lo hará, pero no dejes de concentrarte- la abraza mientras seguía escuchando como Trigon rompía las columnas, hasta que finalmente las encontró, Raven reaccionaba rápido poniendo varios escudos con su energía, pero el quebraba fácilmente estos.

- No me regresarán! Y si es necesario la matare!-

- Raven! Cuidado!- Grita Nightwing al ver como Trigon rodea su palma con energía demoníaca era un golpe muy fuerte para que ella lo detuviera, pero volteo rápidamente y con sus poderes empujo lejos a su hija fuera de peligro, recibiendo ella solo el impacto y chocando contra una de las paredes mientras en su cuerpo dolía mil infiernos.

- Ma... Ma! Mamá!- Raven mira como su pequeña comienza a llorar y el portal empezaba a cerrarse, comenzaba a perder la visión, estiro su mano hacia Trigon y rodeo su mano con energía.

- Azarath... Metrion... Zinthos!- sus poderes lograron envolver una de las piernas de Trigon y halarlo con fuerza para que este cayera en el portal antes de que se cerrara.

- No!- fue lo último que grito Trigon al cerrarse su prisión

Nightwing corre por ella, al igual que Rox

- Raven, resiste, iré por ayuda- cuando se iba a levantar ella lo sujeta

- Dick... Es inútil... Su ataque no sólo fue externo...-

- Mamá!- Rox lloraba mientras veía los ojos de su madre nublarse

- Los amo ambos, no hagan tonterías... Richard... Cuídala mucho- su cuerpo comienza a brillar, lentamente pequeñas partículas luminosas se desprenden de su cuerpo casi sin vida. Nightwing comienza a llorar y a sujetar con más fuerza la mano de Raven y Rox no para de sacudirla gritando . Ella mueve sus labios pero no sale ningún sonido de su boca, sonríe y de golpe su cuerpo desaparece en millones de particulas que se van flotando.

- No! Mami! Mami!- Rox comienza a llorar con más fuerza intenta agarrar una de las luces pero todas desaparecen a su tacto, Su padre la rodea en sus brazos y esta llora en su pecho

- Salgamos de aquí...-

* * *

Bueno aquí acaba este capi, espero que les este gustando

Recuerden un Review hace a feliz a Darky y tiene mas inspiración, hasta la proxima


	4. Chapter 4

Al día siguiente, Roxanne fue a nuestra habitación y pregunto si Rachel ya había llegado de su misión- Dice Nightwing-

- Y desde entonces... La sigue esperando, Dick ¿Y si ella nunca regresa?, ¿Cómo se lo explicarás?-

- ¿Tú crees que no dejo de preguntarme eso todos los días? Además... No quiero verla sufrir, no de nuevo y sabes que es lo peor de todo?... No quiero perderla, pareciera como si tuviera una especie de... maldición-

- Amigo, ¿Qué dices? Tú no tienes ninguna...-

- Primero mis padres, casi perdemos el circo... Mi esposa...- ve en la pantalla a Rox aún jugando con Bart, ella cae se sacude el polvo y sigue huyendo del otro pequeño- No quiero perderla-

- Y no lo harás... sólo relájate... estoy seguro que Raven no querría verte así y estas haciendo un buen trabajo como padre. Te prometo que si ella sigue viva, no me rendiré y serás el primero en enterarte-

- Gracias amigo...-

Después de una tarde muy agitada los dos pequeños se encontraban en una sala, donde había una gran pantalla y en ella se estaba reproduciendo la película de los 101 dálmatas. Nightwing y Wally cargan a su respectivo niño ya que, se habían quedado dormidos a la mitad de la película.  
- Te dije que se llevarían bien- Wally le sonríe-

- Si, eso parece, nos vemos mañana, descansen-

Nightwing se dirige a una de las habitaciones que hay en la Atalaya. Desviste a Roxanne y le pone su pijama con un murciélago tierno de estañando en la playera, cuando ella la vio le rogó por horas hasta que lo cansó. Antes no sabía el por qué pero ya después entendió que era por Bruno al que también admiraba mucho. La acostó y la tapó ya que hacia algo de frío. Él también se cambió de ropas, se lavó los dientes y se acostó al lado de su niña. Se parecía mucho a su madre; podría tener su cabello y sus ojos, físicamente se parecía a su padre pero también tenía un gran parecido a Raven.

- Mami, yo también te extraño...- hablo dormida la pelinegra, Nightwing le acaricia su cabecita- Papi te extraña también...-  
Meses después Dick cambió de escuela a Roxy, a la misma que a Bart ya que era con el que mejor socializaba y por qué Wally no dejaba de insistirle. Tal vez no estarían en el mismo grupo pero estos seguramente se verían en los recreos. A la pequeña pareció gustarle la idea ya que no alego por el cambio de escuela, al contrario quería entrar lo antes posible.

Siempre que iba a recogerlos a ambos no paraban de platicarle como les había ido en todo el día, eran muy divertidos ambos, aún que a veces eran muy traviesos. La directora del colegio ya había mandado llamarlos varias veces por las travesuras que ambos hacían, lo peor que habían hecho fue hacer volar un volcán de papel. Ni siquiera el como uno de los mejores detectives entendía como lo habían logrado, no se imaginaba cuando ambos llegarán a la adolescencia... Hablaría seriamente con Bart.

- Kya! - Roxanne entrenaba con su padre un poco de artes marciales, le enseñaba a como dar patadas altas

- Mas alto Roxanne- el sujeta su pierna y sonríe, ella da un salto y casi le da una patada en el rostro, afortunadamente quitó su rostro a tiempo. Roxy se para en ambas manos da una vuelta y se para derechita. Dick está sorprendido y ella sonríe de oreja a oreja- Pero como...-

- Veía tus vídeos de cuando el abuelo te entrenaba- hace un puchero- Me gustaba como hacías eso y...empecé a practicar la doble patada... ¿Estás enojado?-

- Oh no cielo. No, no estoy enojado... estoy orgulloso de ti... eres talentosa- la despeina y luego la abraza-

- Papá... la extraño... ¿Regresara pronto?- en la abraza con más fuerza

- Eso espero cielo... Eso espero...-

-Papa…. ¿Podrías contarme de nuevo... como fue que la conociste?-

El sonríe y la mira- Hace mucho tiempo... Tu madre vivía en un lugar llamado Azarath…

_Todo se comenzaba a destruir a su alrededor mientas ella esquiva todos escombros para llegar a su objetivo. Al llegar al templo, abre las puertas con fuerza y mira a una mujer con varios monjes a su alrededor- Arella, él está aquí, está acabando con todo- se acerca a su madre mientras ella la voltea a ver._

- Raven, nosotros nos encargaremos…- Raven mira a la mujer y está confundida. Ella le besa la frente- Vas a estar a salvo- Se separa de la chica y los monjes abren un portal debajo de esta- Cuídate mucho-

-Madre!- estira sus brazos a ella mientas cae, pero el portal se cierra. Raven no deja de dar vueltas y cuando por fin pudo detenerse seguía cayendo mientras miraba a su alrededor. Un túnel con varios colores donde predominaba el blanco, así, comenzaron a pasar infinitas imágenes de gente disfrazadas, algunas peleando, otras con habilidades especiales pero de pronto todo desapareció y una luz blanca la rodeo. Cae de golpe sobré el frío y húmedo concreto. Todo estaba oscuro, Raven se levantó y miró a su alrededor - Grandioso...- Comenzó a caminar, el lugar no era agradable porque había muchas personas ya pasadas de copas, algunos ya tirados en el piso. Todo parecía alreves a comparación de su mundo.

_La sangre se escurría entre sus dedos mientras miraba nerviosa y con dolor...sus emociones se mezclaban. Un trueno resonó, la lluvia tapaba sus lágrimas, y alguien más la vió._

- No, no, no se muera- intentaba curarlo pero los truenos y todas sus emociones no se lo permitían aunque sus manos se movían lo más rápido que sus nervios le dejaban, trataba de dejar su fuerza en la labor. Tenía que salvarlo.  
Una sirena se escuchaba cerca. Miró a todos lados pero aun no podía ubicarla, de pronto las luces del auto la deslumbraron y así, su poca concentración se perdió - Con las manos en alto - gritaba uno de los policías mientras ambos le apuntaban

-Si lo hago él puede morir!- les grita totalmente desesperada, no le importaba nada, quería salvar a ese hombre, salvar… al menos una vida...

-Las manos en alto...- le volvieron a decir y ella seguía manchándose de sangre.

-Ya es tarde...gracias...- le alcanzó a susurrar el señor, mientras tomaba sus manos. Raven abre los ojos totalmente- N-no, yo puedo curarlo, sé que puedo...- ella también le susurra mientras lo mira

-Gracias...pero siento...- es lo último que dice, mientras sus manos pierden la fuerza y dejan de tomar las contrarias

- Por última vez con las manos en alto o disparo!-Algunas cosas comienzan a derretirse, unas ventanas explotan incluyendo las del auto. Uno de ellos dispara cuando voltea, la bala rosa su mejilla, la segunda rebota gracias a la energía oscura que la protege pero esta hiere a uno de ellos en la pierna- Ah! Pide refuerzos!-

-No, no, no...- ella se alarma, se levanta bruscamente y los neumáticos comienzan a explotar. se hace para atrás y esta vez, algo en su mente le dice que huya o simplemente… es el sentido común. Mira a su alrededor tratando de encontrar una salida, sus ojos vagan sin piedad...no quiere mostrar sus poderes, ya le han causado muchos problemas.

Alcanza a ver unas escaleras ahora con sus emociones era muy arriesgado levitar así que subió en ellas lo más rápido que pudo y saltando para alcanzar la orilla del techo, sigue saltando de edificio a edificio. Escucha más sirenas cerca de ella y ahora también un helicóptero, bajó del edificio y sigo corriendo era en lo único que pensaba. Tenía miedo. Sus poderes no le ayudaban mucho cuando seguía explotando ventanas y todo se le estaba saliendo de control; el ruido la hacía estremecerse y no ayudaba que la lluvia comenzara a caer aún más fuerte golpeándola en pleno rostro pero eso tenía sus ventajas, la oscuridad le ayudaba y sus fuerzas estaban por faltarle pero la adrenalina la hacía moverse rápido y sin pensar. Trataba de controlar su respiración pero su corazón palpitaba aún más.

_Salía de las calles, buscaba ocultarse. Corría y corría. Buscando más salidas. Ella vuelve a mirar a su alrededor, ¿ahora qué haría? Nadie la conocía. Seguramente pensaban que había matado a ese hombre y lo peor de todo es que quería ayudarlo y las cosas no podían salir peor, no encontraba una salida y una vez más, un rayo le dio la solución: al terminar la ciudad, se encontraba un espeso bosque, tenía que llegar a él lo antes posible._

De nuevo escuchaba el sonido de los helicópteros. Volvió a correr lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían y ahora su capa le estorbaba por lo húmeda que estaba antes de que la luz la alcanzara. Se lanzó hacia los arbustos y se fue arrastrando para que nadie la viera. Por fin consiguió un poco de silencio. Volvió a mirar la sangre, ¿Cómo viviría con eso?, primero su hogar... un hombre murió en sus manos y ahora la ley de ese lugar la perseguía. Se cubrió los ojos, estaba asqueada, harta de todo eso y por fin dejo que las lágrimas de dolor y angustia la llenaran que brotaran de sus ojos, sus emociones...todo estaba mal. Raven cubrió su cabeza con su capucha ya empapada comenzando a temblar.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?- apenas alcanzó a salir de sus labios.

¿Qué pensaba Arella con enviarla ahí? Miró a su alrededor intentando buscar un lugar en el bosque donde refugiarse, tal vez una cueva o algo así. Caminó aunque sus piernas le gritaban que ya no lo hiciera y estaba congelándose. Sus piernas comenzaron a fallar tambaleándose, tanto desborde de emociones habían gastado su energía, todo lo miraba borroso.

-Te tengo...- escuchó una voz masculina, sintiendo así que alguien la sostenía, pero su visión era cada vez peor. Aun así, instintivamente se echó para atrás sin mirar, moviendose de un lado al otro- Espera… Espera...Tranquila- le dice él mientras trata de acercarse para que ella vuelva a su equilibrio. Raven siente su cercanía aunque intentaba enfocar que pasaba, no podía no defenderse, ese muchacho no le representaba ninguna emoción o alguna que considerara buena o mala. Cuando él toma su mano una leve onda lo ataca sin lastimarlo, sólo lo tira al suelo y ella se recarga en un árbol, respirando muy agitada. Aún viendo borroso ve como se acerca, saca energía de su mano para asustarlo, cada vez respirando con mas dificultad.

-No te hare nada...sólo… trata de tranquilizarte- lo último lo dice a un distancia nula, tomando sus manos y tratando que ella lo mire y lo hace...pero aún así lo intenta, trata de sentir en él la verdad...o la mentira, -Eso es...- dice él, mientras ve que ella se sienta en el lodo, sigue tomando sus manos

-Necesito escuchar… tu versión de la historia-es lo único que alcanza a escuchar antes de que se desmaye.

* * *

A este capó se lo deben mas a Missa que a mi... Ella escribió gran parte de este capitulo y claro que a BJ que ella me ayudo a corregir cosas (de las que yo escribi Q_Q) pero bueno, hasta el proximo capi ^^

Guest- Hola, gracias por dejar Review Q_Q, Pues sobre como empezó la relación de Rae y Night aqui esta, jeje, la verdad con Star... Aun no lo tengo claro, solo te diré que nunca fue de mi agrado, sobre Rox no se, tu dime nombres de heroína o villana y tal vez me agrade para ella ;) y esta bien que preguntes, no me desespera al contrario, eso quiere decir que de verdad te agrada la historia ^^

Caro Roth- Este aun no acaba... Apenas es el comienzo, muahahaha!


End file.
